


Dog Bite

by taylor_tut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my tumblr: "I was thinking, what if android dogs existed, and anti deviant activists hacked one so when it’s synthetic saliva comes into context with humanoid android blue blood (Cough, Connor’s cough) the hacked saliva causes poisoned like symptoms until it’s drawn out of the system, bonus: a very panicked Gavin tries to clean up a delirious android’s bite wound"





	Dog Bite

omg I love this a lot??? so good. thank you for sending! 

Gavin slapped Connor’s hand down as he pointed toward a dog in the street, rolling his eyes at the childlike excitement in his eyes. 

“It’s a robot puppy,” Connor announced.

“I know what it fucking is,” Gavin snapped, “but I don’t care. I may have to put up with you while Hank’s on sick leave, but I’m not babysitting.” When the dog ran toward them, Gavin stepped back a few feet, guarded and nervous-looking, with one hand on his gun.

“Are you worried that he’ll harm you, Detective?” Connor asked, the fact that there was not a hint of mocking in his tone doing nothing to prevent Gavin from feeling mocked. 

“Of course not,” he said defensively. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to pet strange animals?”

Connor was already on his knees petting the puppy and looked up at him curiously.

“Why not?” he asked, just as the dog chomped down on his hand. He pulled it away with a pained grunt, and Gavin felt a little validated. 

“That’s why,” he gloated. Connor shooed the dog away and stood back up to examine the cut. Blue blood had begun to leak from the individual holes in his skin: the dog had bit HARD. Gavin tapped his watch at Connor, waiting for him to turn off the blood flow to the area or at least put in a report to Cyberlife to tell them he was injured, but he didn’t. Instead, Connor simply stared at the wound, watching it drip blue blood onto the sidewalk below, evaporating as quickly as it appeared. 

“You gonna fuckin’ do something about that?” he prompted. “We’ve got a case to get to, if it fits into your schedule.” Rather than snapping back to business-mode as Gavin expected, Connor stumbled forward a few steps, right into him. Reflexively, he caught him by the elbows, and no sooner had he gotten a hold on him than did Connor’s knees give out, making him sink to the sidewalk. 

“Detective Reed,” Connor tried, his voice devoid of inflection and sounding almost full of static, “I have miscalculated.” 

Gavin’s jaw dropped. “What the fuck do you mean you miscalculated?” he demanded, slapping Connor’s face when his gaze began to glaze over and unfocus. “Hey, I’m talking to you! Snap out of it!” 

Connor’s LED went bright red and his head lolled forward, tipping his whole body forward until his forehead rested on Gavin’s shoulder, where he could feel the heat rolling off him. 

“What the fuck?” he asked, shoving Connor back down on his ass and slapping his face again for good measure. “Why are you burning up all of a sudden?” It was so human that he almost wanted to believe Connor had been poisoned. Even more so when he took the bitten hand and saw the black tendrils that had begun to snake out from the wound.

“Something in the bite is reacting with my Thirium 310,” Connor explained, drooping then shaking himself awake. No, Gavin realized, not shaking himself awake: trembling, as if he were cold or in pain. 

“Well, what does that mean?” he demanded. He wanted to believe that he only wanted to know what was happening so they could get to the crime scene faster, but if he were being honest, he’d now completely forgotten what case they were even working.

Connor dragged his eyes up to look at Gavin’s face and immediately focused on something behind him, pointing in that infuriating way that made Gavin want to slap his hand away again. He looked… fearful. However, when Gavin turned around, he couldn’t see anything.

“What are you staring at?” Gavin asked, wincing when Connor flinched at the volume of his voice and the sharpness of his tone, pressing his good hand to his temple miserably. 

“Bugs,” Connor replied, “lots… of bugs.” Gavin looked once more for good measure before allowing himself to mutter a stream of curses that would have had even Hank clutching his metaphorical pearls. 

“You’re seeing things that aren’t there, Connor,” he explained, trying to force his tone to be softer but ending up with something that came across more condescending than comforting. “You’re hallucinating.”

He shook his head frantically. The bugs were RIGHT there, how could Gavin be missing them? He wanted to back away from them, wanted to flee before they stung him and caused him more pain, but he couldn’t leave Gavin here alone, so he tugged on his collar to get him to inch forward with him.

“Hey!” Gavin exclaimed, but the fire in his eyes dimmed a little when he saw that Connor still wasn’t looking at anything real. “Connor, Connor! They’re not real. Stop FUCKING tugging on me and let me show you.”

Reluctantly, he released Gavin’s shirt, now rumpled, and decided to hear him out while Gavin took a picture of the air behind him on his cell phone and turned the screen toward Connor. 

“Where—but they’re right there,” he tried to argue. 

“There’s nothing there,” Gavin reassured him. “Believe me, if there were a swarm of bugs behind us, I’d want to get the fuck out of here, too.”

After careful consideration, Connor thrust the dog-bitten hand toward Gavin. “This hurts,” he complained, and Gavin nodded. 

“Yeah, I bet it fuckin’ does. I told you not to pet that thing.” Connor was silent, looking confused, so Gavin sighed. “Do you know what kind of chemical it used to fuck you up so hard?” he asked. “Is it gonna be toxic to me if I try to get it on my skin trying to bleed it out of you?”

“Sucrose,” Connor answered, “dissolved in water.” Well, that wouldn’t hurt him at ALL. Thirium was non-toxic, too, when he thought about it, and Gavin wasn’t entirely sure that bleeding Connor to get the chemicals out would actually work, anyway; it didn’t even work in humans. With a heavy sigh, he began to unbuckle his belt and tightened it around Connor’s lower arm, right above where the black tendrils stopped. 

“You owe me,” Gavin prefaced, “SO fucking hard. I’m going to milk this for everything it’s worth.”

Before Connor could ask what he owed Gavin for (if he even had registered the statement which, based on his still-vacant stare, Gavin had his doubts about), Gavin pressed his lips to the bite marks and drew in a mouthful of sweet, slightly-metallic water, then spat it on the sidewalk. He did this a few times, until he could no longer taste sugar and the liquid was light blue once more. 

Connor had become a little more lucid through this process, so by the time Gavin was done, he was aware enough to look at least puzzled. 

“Detective Reed, what are you doing?” he asked, and Gavin shoved Connor’s arm back toward him.

“You went and got yourself fucking envenomated,” he accused, “so I was saving your—your ass,” he caught himself. 

“Oh,” Connor blinked. “Thank you.”

Gavin reached forward and touched Connor’s face: still far too hot. “You’re not coming to the crime scene,” he decided.

“Detective, I assure you, I’m—”

“Don’t even start,” Gavin shut him down, pinching the bridge of his nose against the blossoming headache that hanging out with Connor always seemed to cause. “You’re gonna overheat, and considering you were just fucking hallucinating, I don’t want you analyzing samples until you’re cleared by a technician.”

Secretly, Connor was a little relieved. The last thing he felt like doing was working.

“Okay,” he caved. “I’ll take a cab back to the precinct.” 

“Are you the stupidest piece of plastic I’ve ever met?” Gavin asked, and Connor had a feeling it was rhetorical. “You’re an on-duty officer; we can’t just let you pass out in a cab if you’re still fucked up. I’m driving.” Connor allowed Gavin to help him off the ground and followed him back to the car. 

“Fuckin AI, you’re supposed to be able to become wiser, right?” Gavin asked. “Are you gonna continue to be this useless to me? What did you learn?”

Connor rested his head against the windowpane in the car. “Not to pet strange animals,” he selected from a list of projected answers that would infuriate Gavin varying amounts. 

This one seemed to be the right choice, because he started up the car without punching him in the gut. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I can’t fucking wait until Hank is back,” Gavin muttered. Connor agreed.


End file.
